Frozen Passion Toshiro Hitsugaya Love Story Two
by XxSapphireXXTearsxX
Summary: Well most of must have been waiting for the next chapter and I do bring chapter two of Frozen Passion  Toshiro Hitsugaya Love Story ! Please enjoy and feel free to reply back to me how you feel about this chapter and the previous one! :D


_This shouldn't be happing...why is he here and why am I his 3rd Seat? If I stay with him or even with my friends, they will get hurt because of me!_ Wondrous thoughts kept swimming through her mind like an abyss. She thought that he was gone out of her life! But she never wanted him out of his life. What happened five years ago, she was terrified to go near Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori. However, that was a long time ago...

Amaya wrapped her arms around her legs tighter and laid her forehead on her knee, letting warms tears continue to swim down her cheeks. The warm summer breeze calmly blew through as Amaya continued to let out her fears. "Amaya...?"

A gasp passed her lips. She gently lifted her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Once her sadness was wiped away, she saw him walking up to her: Sasuke Namikaze. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly seeing her hurt like this.

"S-Sasuke...? I thought you were with-"

"Rangiku had to go to a lieutenant's meeting...why are you crying?" Amaya gazed her head down towards the soft sea grass and clutched her legs discombobulated.

"Red alert, red alert," Amaya was disrupted by a clamorous alarm. "The Seireitei has been breached! All squads report to battle stations immediately!" The announcement rang through the Seireitei. "Intruders in the Seireitei?" Amaya gasped as she turned her head back to Sasuke. He was looking up towards the announcement in another direction.

_The intruders...it has to be the ryoka Gin did not kill yesterday, but how are they able to get through the defenses so easily...? _Sasuke questioned himself.

"Sasuke," Amaya asked as she began standing on her own two feet, seeing him in deep thought. "Are you alright?" Nothing...Nothing, but silence and Amaya knew something was wrong. A few seconds later, she felt the barrier being attacked! Both Sasuke and Amaya turned their gaze to the sky and she was right. A light blue sphere had crashed through the barrier like a glass window and then shots of fire were gone in four different directions.

"The intruders have split into four." Sasuke said as they continued to watch the shooting fire stars descend in their directions. Amaya then widened her eyes and looked back at him.

"Sasuke, let's split up and follow them! It will be faster for us to go our separate ways."

Sasuke then looked back down at her. Past his serious and elusive outer shell, he is overly vigilant of Amaya and was concerned about her safety. "Alright...but they are skilled, be alert." Amaya looked at him and smiled as she nodded. "Thank you Sasuke, be careful."

With that, both Amaya turned around and dashed out of the Squad Ten garden. Sasuke watched her as she was out of his sight, then he flash stepped in a blink of an eye.

**Both had not known what destiny had in store for Amaya and one of the suspicious ryokas...**

XXXXXXXXXX

I can't sense any of their spiritual pressure, where are they? Amaya thought to herself as she continued running on top of the buildings. Four hours has passed by since Sasuke and Amaya split up, but she has had no luck in sensing any of their spiritual pressure. Sasuke was right...they are skilled that even she can't detect them, but it seemed that her bad luck changed immediately. Right below her, she heard a group laughing. She stopped dead in her tracks and when she looked to the ground, she saw where the laughter was coming from. There were large groups of men soul reapers (that she had to hint were very odd looking...) surrounding, on both sides, a soul reaper with bright orange spiky hair. What is going on-?

"What's wrong," One of them tantalized with a scratchy voice. "Are you scared ryoka? You can't get away!" Amaya widened her eyes, not believing of what she heard. He is one of the ryoka?

"Great, I look away for just a minute and what happens? They get cocky and goes to their heads." The ryoka said, looking at the groups. His comment angered them to capture them and perhaps show their captain of how strong they were.

All of them yelled and jumped into the air at the same time to jump pile on the ryoka. Amaya sweat dropped as she was watching the whole riot. "This is all they can come up with...?" Amaya mumbled to herself. Then she gasped to see hundreds of men being lifted up and suddenly being pushed scattered all over the place.

**"GET OFF, GIVE ME SOME SPACE YOU BASTARDS! SO I CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** He then charged the other way and began running away from the chaos.

"There he goes, get him!" Then after the ryoka took off, the group of soul reapers began chasing after him.

"They definitely need help capturing him." With that, Amaya began flash stepping following the crowd. Leaping to keep up as fast as she can go, she looked back down to see that she and the ryoka were out of sight of the others.

"Stop ryoka!" Amaya shouted. He widened his eyes and as he turned his head up, Amaya flipped through the air and landed on the ground on both feet. The ryoka turned his gaze forward and stopped dead in his tracks. When his chestnut brown orbs met her sapphires, she grabbed her zanpaktou's sheath with her left hand and the handle with her right.

"Alright, tell me why-" Amaya trailed of in mid-sentence when she spotted the ryoka panting irregularly through his lips and his right hand gripping his chest. There was blood seeping through his hand.

"Y-You're hurt..."

"I-I-I am fine...I have to go..." The ryoka trailed off as then his body began to tip forward. Amaya, letting go of her zanapktou suddenly just lunged forward overcome by what just happened. When she reached him, she caught him in her arms, but it was arduous because of how heavy he was and he was about a foot and half taller than her.

"I saw him run this way!"

Oh no, I thought we lost them! I can't let them have him in this condition... Amaya desperately thought looking over to the unconscious ryoka.

"This way, come on!" One of the men yelled as the men stampede pass the point where Amaya and the ryoka were...

XXXXXXXXXX

Amaya continued to watch the ryoka as he was sleeping. She was able to bandage up his chest after she used her secret healing kido. It is like any other healing kido, except that when she heals she transfers her spiritual pressure which can kill her if she uses too much. But she has so many questions for him though. Why are they here for starters? Amaya sighed as she walked over to his side and kneeled next to him. When she opened his top half of the soul reaper attire, she blushed slightly because of how shy with the sight of his lean muscles. But Amaya quickly shook her head. No Amaya! Remember he is the enemy! She then began fixing his bandages and as soon as her hand touched his soft yet muscular chest, he began to stir.

Amaya pulled her hand back quickly as she began to watch him wake up. He slowly began to open slowly and saw a blurred vision of the same girl he encountered earlier. He fluttered his eyes as his vision began to become clear.

"Are you alright...?" She asked looking back down at him.

"Wh-What happened...?" He asked, grunting in slight pain trying to sit up. "You should try to take it easy. It looked like you lost a lot of blood from that stab wound on your chest. So I took you here in an underground passageway and healed you." Then the ryoka looked at Amaya shocked. "Why did you heal me?"

"Because...I couldn't let you get captured by them with your injuries and I wanted to ask you something. Why are you ryokas here?"

The ryoka turned his head away and turned his head to his lap, letting his hands curl up into a fist. Then when he looked back at her, Amaya was shocked to see a whole new emotion through his eyes...indignation.

"Why should I tell an enemy why my friends and I are here?" He scold, however, both did not know that they were trying to achieve the same goal...

Amaya glared slightly at him for his action and placed a hand on her chest. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead! At least you owe me that much to explain why all of you are here!" He stared at her for a minute and then looked back at his lap, calming down. "...We are here to save Rukia."

Amaya gasped as she stared at him overwhelmed. "You're here to save Rukia Kuchiki?" The ryoka gazed back at her shocked as well. "You know Rukia?" Amaya nodded. "Yes, she is one of my best friends...I can help you find the Repentant Cell where she is held, if you trust me."

He stared at her eyes and saw she wasn't lying. "Why are you doing this for me...? After all, I'm still you're enemy." Amaya gazed down at her lap and gripped her lap. "Because Rukia does not deserve to die for helping a human save their family...! Please," She then looked back up at his shocked chestnut orbs. "You and the others have to save Rukia!"

He couldn't believe that she was willing to go this length to help save Rukia. But he nodded. "I will." This caused her to smile of happiness that someone...someone is willing to help save her friend.

She got onto her two feet and extended her hand to him. He looked up at her and smiled at her, trusting that he can trust her in help rescuing Rukia. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up onto his two feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Amaya cracked opened a cold metal door and looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. "Alright..." She said as she opened the door wide open. "Are you alright with your wound...?" She asked with a hint of distress in her voice as she looked back at him when they both stepped into the warm sunlight.

He looked back at her and smiled reassuringly; trying to assure Amaya that he was fine and she shouldn't worry about him.

"Yeah, thanks to you I'm fine." She smiled back and nodded. "Alright now just follow the directions I gave you and I will help the other ryokas if I run across them. Please be careful."

"Thanks Amaya, I will." With that, he ran off to the direction of the white tower, the Repentant Cell. Amaya watched him until he was out of her sight.

Even though they were enemies...she truly understood him and she believed that he could help save her best friend. When she learned that it was him that Rukia transferred her powers to, she thought she would be furious. However, she felt...relived.

_Be careful...Ichigo Kurosaki..._


End file.
